


Leading to Destiny

by deionnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teen/pre teen relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deionnight/pseuds/deionnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow a abused Severus Snape and James through their years at Hogwarts and how they fell in love with their destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This story is just to help the reader of Love and magic know what had happened to lead up to Harry (Hydrus) birth. Though it can be read as a separate story. Hope this can explain a lot about how the two got together. It will switch between Severus and James. Severus never met Lilly. Also there is a women mention but she will not be known about till later on in Love and Magic. Where Severus learns a dark secret. This ignores most of the pass and fits to my story so it is AU.**

**A/N: Drakon potter (Mention below) is the dragon in the family. He is James Great, Great Grandfather, but James calls him grandpa has his Great Grandfather passed when he was just born.  
 **

***Spinner’s end 1971***

A little far from the town of spinner’s end a small, pale, beaten boy sat looking down into the river. He looked to be no more than nine, though for those who know he was already eleven years old. Small, pale hands slowly stirred the water messing up the image. “Severus!” A women voice called, causing the boy to flinch. Getting up the small boy headed into the gloomy, brick row house, were his mother stood. Closing the door he saw the skinny women glare at him. Bowing his head the small boy felt his cheeck stink were the women slapped him. “Why were you outside? You are supposed to be in your room!” The women yelled dragging the boy behind her. Opening the door she threw him in the small room “Your father will be here soon, and he hates when you’re out.” She growled slamming the door closed. Unlike most children, no tears fell from the empty black eyes. He was use to the beatings, the starvation, and the yelling. Taking off his shoes and the over sized jacket he crawled to his pallet of blankets that was his bed. Leaning against the wall, the child pulled his thin legs up to his chest. Soon his father would be home, and most likely bring some of his friends. That was something the boy was not looking forward to.

~TRJP~

Elsewhere in a big, bright manor an eleven year old pureblood ran down the hall to his father’s study. James Potter was the only heir to the Potter fortune, and was highly pampered. He was a rebellious child with messy, black hair, and dark brown eyes.  “Slow down little one.” A low, deep voice said. Looking up the eleven year old boy stared at the tall, handsome man. “Sorry Grandpa Drakon.” James said grinning at the older man.  Drakon Potter was a tall, handsome man with an Adonis body, and a strong jaw. He stood at 6’3 with shaggy, dark brown hair that was in a small low pony tail. Golden eyes looked down at his grandson. “What is the hurry?” Drakon asked with a smile. “I got my Hogwarts letter and was going to show my father.” James replied rocking back and forth. “Well, then I bet your in a hurry. Tell your father I will be back later.” Drakon said walking off. “Where you’re going?” The boy asked tilting his head. This caused the other to grin as big hand patted the boys head. “Something has happen in the Dragon pack and I must go take care of it.” Drakon said messing up the wild hair, before he walked away. Looking out of the window James saw a giant, black European dragon. 

~LMSS~

Severus pulled himself into a ball after his father’s friends were finished with him. Bruises the shapes of hands were on his thin wrists and hips, showing what the men had been doing. Words echoed in his head that his father said to him. ‘You are nothing but a mistake. Your mother didn’t want you neither did I.’ He recalled his father’s saying perfectly. Though the boy knew his parents did not want him, his mother even slipped and said she was landed with him. A knock on the window made the boy look up. Outside an owl sat on the windowsill waiting to be let in. Slowly, getting up winching at the pain in his hips, Severus opened the window letting the bird in. Taking the letter the small boy opened it. “I have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.” He said to himself. Finally, he had gotten the letter he has been waiting for. Forgetting his pain he quickly put on pants, before going downstairs. With his head down he held up the letter to his mother, as his father was passed out on the sofa. “What is it?” The women asked coldly. “It’s my Hogwarts letter mum.” Young Severus said lowly. Snatching the letter Eileen opened it. “Fine, we will get your wand. You can borrow robes, and books form the school.” She said putting the letter on the table before ushering the boy back to his room. Deciding to get more sleep he laid on the make shift bed, pulling the blanket over him. Closing his eyes, the ravenett fell into a deep sleep, never seeing a ghostly woman behind him. One can tell she was beautiful when she was once alive.  Long once ebony hair was now a ghostly grey, with her deathly pale skin. A sad frown sat on her face as she watched the boy sleep. The ghost looked over to see a small fox sitting on the desk, looking at her with dark, knowing purple eyes. Its fluffy tail curled around its legs twitching lightly. With a nod the ghost vanished through the wall, leaving the fox and boy behind.

~TRJP~

  
“So father when do we leave for my school supplies?” James asked bouncing up and down. The taller, older man ruffled the black, messy hair. “We shall go next week.” Lord Potter said smiling at his only son. “Now I believe you said something about your grandfather?” The older man asked. “Oh, yeah he said he would come by later, as he had to go control a pack of dragons.” James replied to his father. “Alright. Now go find your mother. I am sure she would love to hear about the letter.” The Potter lord said shooing his son out the door. “I am going father.” James replied running out. 

~TRJP~

Severus looked at the wand, and items in front of him. These were his school supplies for school, but unlike the other kids, his were old. ‘Well, better than nothing.’ He thought stacking them neatly in a suit case. Though it was old, and falling apart the trunk was better than nothing. The small boy could not wait, till he went to the school, a chance to escape this house, even if it is only for a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leading to Destiny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making money off of this. This is purely fan made.**

**Warnings:  Shota, AU, Slash, Mention of abuse, Bullying, will have some insect**

**Paring: TM/JP, LM/SS**

**Side: SB/RB, LM/NB**

* * *

 

**Chapter 2**

It was September 1st and all the students were arriving at King’s Cross.  In the mist of the crowd a ravenett child stood by himself, a tattered trunk next to him.

‘Well, here it goes.’ Severus thought dragging his trunk behind him as he walked to the bag handler.

“Where are your parents?” The man asked taking the old trunk.

“They are not here.” Severus replied coldly climbing on the train. Walking, by many compartments the small, ravenett came across an empty one.

‘Hopefully no one will try to sit with me.’ He thought closing the door.

~TRJP~

James grinned as he sat in his compartment, with his friend Sirius, and new friend Remus. As purebloods, James and Sirius were always meeting at the balls purebloods held.

 “So James what house do you think you will be in?” Remus asked.

 “Gryffindor of course.” The boy replied folding his arms.

 “It will be so cool if we all are in Gryffindor!” Sirius exclaimed bouncing in his seat. “Think of all the pranks we could do!”

 “That will be great.” Remus said softly. One could tell out of the three Remus was going to be the calmer, level headed and soft spoken one. The two chatted wildly, while Remus just smiled at his friends.

~LMSS~

Severus felt the train slow to a stop as he finished putting on his black robe. It was a size too big for the malnourished boy, but he was use to over grown clothing. Walking out of the compartment he tripped over his pants legs, landing on his face. Students laughed at him as they easily pushed by him, before turning back to their friends.

~TRJP~

“Come one James hurry up!” A happy Sirius said as they walked up the stair.

 “I’m coming.” James replied next to Remus.  Both males were not in a hurry to get to the Great Hall like their friend.  The two raced up the stairs when James pushed passed Severus which led to the smaller boy to fall on his arse. Severus glared at the boy who pushed him, as everyone laughed at the smaller boy.

“Watch it shorty.” Sirius called to the other earning even more laughter from the group.

 “Alright Students settle down, and follow me.” A younger McGongall said, leading the children to the hall. Once inside Severus stared in wonder at the floating candles, and the overall beauty of the old structure.  In front, McGongall walked to the stool with an old hat on top.

“Now when I call your name I want you to come up and sit on the stool.” She started pointing to the chair. “Then I will place the shorting hat on your head to tell what house you will be in.”

~HPDM~

James could not wait for his turn, and hoped the boring song would be over soon.  Finally, when the song was over, the shorting began.

“My names coming up!” Sirius said jumping slightly like he was on a sugar high. The boy hoped he would not be put in Slythrin with his cousins’.

“Black, Sirius.” Grinning, the boy ran up and jumped on the stool.

“Gryffindor!” They hat yelled quickly, which resulted in everyone clapping. Sirius then walked to the table ignoring the glares from his cousins’ at the slytherin table.

~HPDM~

“A Black in Gryffindor. What till mother hears about this.” A sixteen year old Narcissa Black said with a grin.

‘Oh, how much trouble Sirius will get in with aunt Walburga hears this.’  Andromeda sighed at her sister’s comment. Narcissa was the youngest of the Black sisters, and just as worst as their aunt. The blond thrived on destroying Sirius, as neither got along. Ignoring her younger sister, Andromeda turned back to the line of first years.

“Evan, Lily.” McGongall called as a tall red head girl walked up. She was placed in Gryffindor, where the table clapped for getting another student. After many others the list had gotten to the L’s.

“Lestrange, Rabastan.”  A tall, lean boy walked to the stool. He had thick, dark brown hair, and rich brown eyes. This boy was quickly placed in Slytherin.

“Lupin, Remus.” McGonagall called. James watched as his friend laughed nervously, before walking up.

“Gryffindor!” The old hat shouted, along with a yell of joy from Sirius. Remus looked at his best friend who had not been shorted yet.  James smiled and gave a thumb up to his friend.

‘Come on P’s.’ James chanted in his head over and over.

“Potter, James.” Grinning, he pushed passed the others once again hitting Severus. Black eyes glared at the other, and Severus was really starting to hate the boy.

“Gryffindor!” Jumping down he went to the lions table, and was greeted with a hug from Sirius.

“We are all together like Sirius said.” Remus said with a small smile, as James sat between him and Sirius.

“Just think of all the pranks we can do.” Sirius replied giving a high five to the other. The three, well two talked no stop with each other as the other names were called.

~HPDM~

At the snake table, a tall blond teen sat eyeing the new students. There was only two left now, one was tall boy with dirty blond hair, and the other was short with raven black hair. Silver eyes were trained more on the small ravenett then the other. For some reason this boy caught the Slytherin prince’s eye, and Lucius was drawn to the skinny boy. Some would say it was because the elfin like man was drawn to weaker things he could easily over power.  Soon the shorting ended with both boys in the Slytherin house. Lucius smirked slightly as the smaller boy eyed everyone warily.

He was not that tall for an eleven year old, only coming up to the blond’s stomach. His shoulder length hair fell over a round face, like a curtin as he ate small bites. One could say he looked like a stray cat that got left in the rain, and abandon.

‘I’ll just have to corner him in the dorms.’ Lucius thought thinking of what he could do with his new toy.

~LMSS~

Finally inside the Slythrin dorms, Lucius finally cornered the boy. Doe black eyes looked up at the blond haired teen.

“My name is Lucius Malfoy, and you?” Lucius asked getting closer to the other.

“Severus Snape.” Severus replied somewhat coldly.  Grey eyes swept over the boy now that he got a closer looking. The oversize clothing made the skinny, malnourished boy even shorter, and his hair curled slightly. Skin was a milky white color, and brought out his dark hair. The eyes were as black as his hair, and were like dark deeps of the abyss.  His small stature made him easy to push around, and pick on.

“Well, Severus you may call me Lucius. I’m sure we will be great friends.” Lucius replied placing a hand on the small bicep. Even though the ravenett looked guarded and unsure he nodded.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Severus replied letting the teen to lead him to the first year dorms, while he explained the rules.

* * *

 

**This will have a side of Sirius/Regulus. Though for them two it will not be a happy ending. Also this will have Teen Lucius/pre teen Severus starting a sexual relationship.**

**R &R**


	3. Chapter 15

**Love and Magic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of this.**

**Warnings:  AU, Slash, Mpreg, Adult situation, Good Ron, Bad Hermione, Ginny and Molly. Creature Grey Harry, Creature Grey Draco.**

**Pairings:  HP/DM, LM/SS, TR/JP, RW/OMC, FW/OMC Side OMC/Remus, RW/HG**

**A/N: Due to receiving a PM about Draco eyes, I am going by Hp Lexicon, Wiki, and the books. In them all Draco’s eyes were Grey, not any form of blue. If you do not believe me look it up. Now please no more PM about his eyes.**

* * *

 

**Chapter 15**

Month passed till finally it was the day of Christmas break. Down in the dungeons a now thirteen year old Draco was packing his bag.

“So did your father reply about you coming to stay over for the break?” Draco asked an equally pale blond.

“He said I can though he expects to see me on Christmas day. Remember he is your father too.” Drake replied laying his head on the others bed. It was a shock that only two month ago, on the others birthday, that Drake found out he had a younger brother. Though, being near the blond for three years, Drake likes the idea of having a little brother. Now, one would ask why he is not upset that is father betrayed is mother. Drake knew his father was in love with someone else, and he knew his mother had her boy toys. Frankly he was glad for, in his mind his godfather was more of a mother then Narcissa.

“He says it is a nice way for us to bond.” The older blond added, smiling.

“You think with us sharing a dorm for three year, he already know we are on good terms.” Draco said as he finished placing his last clothing in the trunk. “Up side is we can finally fix your hair.” This comment earned him a pillow thrown at his head.

~HPDM~

Up in the towers, far above the dungeons, the gryffindor dorms were loud with chatter. In the boy’s dorm Harry laid on his back staring up at the canopy of his bed. He would be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas break, much like Kira. The other boy was the only other Gryffindor to stay at the castle instead of going to visit family.

“So you are not going to visit your family?” Ron asked the ravenett. The red head was already packed waiting for the moment they were released.

“My family sees no need to celebrate the holiday. “ Kira simply replied while looking into his book. Ron looked shocked, which Harry silently laughed at.

“How can you not celebrate it? You have tons of foods such as Ham, different pies, and above all presents." Ron replied throwing his hands in the air.

“Simple I just don’t.” The ravenett replied shutting his book closed. “Don’t you have to get to the train?” Ron looked around before Harry casted a tempest charm.

“Bloody Hell, I’m almost late!” He screamed before grabbing his trunk, and leaving.

“So no Christmas for you?” Harry asked looking at the boy from the corner of his eyes.

“Exactly.” With that their conversation was brought to a halt.

~HPDM~

Down in the common room where students were starting to leave, a feline peeked from under the table. Sneaking into a first year Gryffindor’s bag, James managed to get into dorms. From there he hid under a table hoping nothing could see him. The man was desperate to see his son; of course it was to be expected when he has not been near his son long.

‘Now I just have to wait.’ He thought crouching low. The black ear twitched when he heard a familiar voice.

“So Kira what are you going to do?” Harry asked the boy as they walked down the stairs.

“I do not know most likely go to the lake. You?”  Kira asked.

“Library there is something I want to look up.” He answered back. Really, he wanted to find a book on dragons to understand just what he was seeing in his dreams. Kira just nodded before both exit the dorms to go their separate ways. From under the table James bolted up the stairs to the boys dorms. Being a cat in form came in use as he slipped under the door. Looking around he climbed in one of the beds, lying down till his son came back.

~HPDM~

Drake watched as many people walked in and out of the many portals. Ahead of him the smaller blond stopped to look back.

“Are you coming?” Draco asked the other, who only nodded before catching up. Drake watched as Severus took the portal tickets, as their bags sat on the cart.

“Why are our bags there?” The slightly taller blond asked.  

“So they can make sure nothing used by mortals in smuggled in, or thing dangerous to creatures.” Draco replied taking his back off the cart. Drake looked at the large wolf like man, before snatching his bag quickly.  As they walked to the portal, the older Malfoy heir nearly fainted when a vampire appeared out of nowhere.

“Come one.” The vampric Angel grabbed the others hand, dragging the boy behind him.  “You’re over reacting.”

~HPDM~

At Hogwarts the chosen one sat at the table with a stack of books. So far he has found nothing that could relate to what he was seeing. Groaning, he banged his head against the table, wondering how Raveclaw students could deal with research.

‘Maybe I should hire a Raveclaw.’ He thought to himself leaving his head on the table.

“Do you need some help?” A dreamy voice asked. Looking up he saw a short dirty blond hair, with a dreamy look in her grey eyes. She held a book close to her chest, while playing with a bottle cap necklaces. “Oh, I’m Luna, Luna Lovegood.”

“So you’re Loony Luna.” Harry replied, hearing that name from Ron’s sister.

“That is what people call me, yes.” She answered with a smile. The Gryffindor could not understand how she just accepted the name calling.

“Unless you know anything about dreams or Dragons, feel free to explain to me.” Harry said sarcastically, laying his head back down.

“You know dreams are sometimes a person sub conscion telling you something.” She replied laying down her book. “I was just about to check these out, but seem you need it more than me.” Harry reached and took the two books she held. One read ‘ _Dreams and You.’_ , while the other was _‘Dragon study: Everything you need to know about the beast.’_

“How did you know?” He asked surprised she even knew what he was looking for.

“The voice told me.” The girl answered with a smile before walking off. All Harry could do was watch the girl walk away, confused yet slightly amused by the other.

~HPDM~

Later that night Harry sat in his bed reading one of the books. Next to him James curled against his leg while the two snakes lay across his neck. Flipping the pages he landed on the Eastern Dragon. So far the dragon in his dreams matched the description of the book, with a few exceptions. Instead of a head like a camel, it was much like the head of a monitor lizard. Eyes were silted much like a reptilian instead of the Lungs hare ones. Other than that and small details it was an Eastern Dragon.

‘What the bloody hell does that creature have to do with me?’ He thought reaching down to pet the black cat. “You wouldn’t have any idea why it keeps appearing in my head. I may sound crazy, but somehow I feel like I know it.” He said to the cat, before putting the book up, so he could sleep. Organizing the animals, he laid down pulling the blanket up over his body. A few hours later when everything was quiet, the black cat jumped down before transforming back into a human. James looked at the sleeping boy who started to twist and turn. Sitting down he watched the now transforming boy, settle as he touched the scales.

“It seems my child that the seal is now breaking. I’m sorry what I did, but if I had not sealed away the dragon you would be in terrible danger.” James said brushing the long antler that had started to grow. Due to the transformation not fully appearing the horns were still small.

“You are right; I do know why it appears only in dream.”  The man whispered leaning down to kiss the sweaty forehead. For the rest of the night James sat there watching over his son, and by morning, a cat will be the only one here.

* * *

 

**Well here is chapter 15. sorry if it short but plot bunnies are dead, for now.**

**About Harry he is a Lung (Eastern Dragon) but has some characteristics of a Western Dragon from Drakon side. For Example he has the head similar to a European dragon, reptilian eyes, sharp teeth, and the ability of fire in his Dragon form. Other than that he a Lung Dragon in appearance.  So basically Harry is the first perfect mixing between two different types of Dragons.**

***Fun little information(I will do this from now one with different creatures)***

**_*Asian Lung: Eastern Dragon that varies in appearances, and the number of toes. It is a dragon more commonly in China, Korea, and Japan. The only different between the dragon species is by the number toes on its foot. They are calmer, kinder, and helpful, more than Western Dragon.  Can be vain, and would get insulted if their advice was not taken. Usually associated with weather, and water._ **

**_Description:  Head like a Camels, eyes of a Demon or Hare, Ears like a bull or a cow, horns like a stag, Neck like a snake, feet of a tiger, claws of an eagle, scales of a carp, and teeth like a wolf. Five toes of a Chinese lung, four toes for a Korean Yong, and three toes for a Japanese Ryu._ **

**_*Western Dragon: European Dragons are a lot more Violent then the Eastern Dragon, and love to hoard Gold._ **

**_Description: Western Dragons have large muscled bodies with four strong legs with claws of an eagle.  They have scales coving their bodies similar to a crocodile, and large wedged shaped his like a monitor lizard with a crest, horns or antlers. Wings are large, and wide similar to a bat. They have a poisons gas, and can exhale deadly fumes, and fire._ **


End file.
